Triangle Love
by XxXROWBVBXxX
Summary: It's amazing how two different things could simply meet at one point, forming unpredictable things that wouldn't have formed otherwise. Honestly, I can't come up with another summary, cause well I suck at summaries. Well this is my first yaoi fic, probably is sucks super much, with KyouTen main couple. I do not own IE GO or anything else by Level-5. KyouTen fic.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm very sorry for not writing for such a long time. Anyways, this is just a crappy lil oneshot for my first YAOI fic with KyouTen. I think they are the only yaoi couple I actually like.**

**And, well also I was sick like all these past weeks. I don't know really, I should probably go to a serious doctor. So, well just read this crap, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE GO or anything else by Level-5. Yaoi, OOC-ness, and that's all.**

* * *

**Triangle Love**

* * *

It's amazing how two different things could simply meet at one point, forming unpredictable things that wouldn't have formed otherwise. Just like intersecting lines. Lines of various origins, slope, length, set of points, rays and segments, but meet eventually at a single point, forming nearby linear pairs and opposite vertical angles whose measures one may never know.

In my case, well, there have been many lines whose intersections I have enjoyed watching since time immemorial, the strangest of them I will now share to you. Yes, the strangest, the intersection of two lines – no, I take that back… I think I'd rather call them planes, as they are more complicated stuff. Which I have always perceived as skew ones; that is, they are two figures simply too far from each other to meet. These two planes are my life… and geometry. It's a long story, all of it, but what made it really complicated was neither the length of the lines nor the area of the planes, but things I first assumed as impossible did take place.

See, when two things (plane figures) are congruent, and you place them in exactly the same spot, they'll superimpose, then, you'll see just one figure whichever side you look. Unfortunately, I've been too much of a fool. I only looked at the one side of the most important figures, the intersecting planes formed for me (LOVE), then assumed it superimposed with the plane of my expectations, when all the while, the love was just too much that it covered the other plane, hiding it from plain sight. That is why I chose this intersection, because among the others involving my life, this is the one that surprised me most, by creating that certain plane.

Now I'll tell the story. Nope… of course I can't tell you the whole of it. Planes contain infinitely many points and infinitely many lines, you know. And because these planes contain infinitely many points and infinitely many lines, I'd prefer to start in the point of my coming to Tokyo University, focusing on that special plane that was mentioned above. There's nothing interesting about the preceding points, set aside just one, that which revealed to me a truth about myself that I never expected to come.

It was a gloomy day, and I mean it. The day was dark, cold, and creepy, least ideal for travel. Nonetheless, I had no other choice but to sit on one of those plane seats, where I may choose to sleep, or keep awake, and then bore myself to death afterwards. I chose the latter.

France is hours away from Seul, where I'd spend the next few years of my life studying in whatever high school and college Onee-san could've found for me, until I'm old enough to teach in Tokyo University in Japan. I've got nothing to do, so I started to look around for something worthwhile to do, if there is such thing on such places. In front of me were piles of magazines. To my right, a vacant seat, as this airline never had their first class flights full.

Hunched in that seat beside the window, clutching a black envelope where I kept most of my important documents, the passport, extra tickets, and my identification cards, wearing a look of boredom and innocence on my face, I started to feel, and perhaps look, like a child lost in a crowd searching for... Oh my freaking gosh!

I was staring outside my window then, through a window of another plane, where a certain lad caught my attention. I'm sorry I can't give you any of those typical descriptions, with the 'almond eyes' and 'crimson red lips' sort of stuff. To think, it wasn't the features of his face that had my eyes locked on him.

It was his presence, his aura that gratifies me. Because of that, I'd prefer to describe him the way I could've described an icosahedron – simply complicated, unique, and incomparable. It was probably just a minute- 60 precious seconds that I was able to look at that face before the plane where he was in took off. Still looking outside, I wondered if he saw me too, if he would ever know what I feel, if we would ever meet again…

As their plane finally went out of my sight, I heard the announcer outside saying,

_"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. This is Martinique Aéroport_. _The first of the three private flights to Montana had just left, exactly 6:07 in the morning. The next flight would be heading to Seoul in about fifteen minutes, so…"_

I need not hear the next statements. I got the hint: I to Korea, that guy to USA. We were on both ends of a line, never destined to meet again. And so I concluded. His life is a circle, and mine's a tangent line. In a moment, I found myself staring at my ID. It read: Tsurugi Kyousuke, Male, 15 years old.

That was enough to tell me that what I felt was wrong. I told myself I'd stop, though I know I couldn't. That was just love at first sight, a love I promised to forget, yet I didn't. I couldn't, anyway. The incident revealed my true identity, and that identity, I kept it a secret, though deep inside, something assured me that soon, someone would know. I hoped that someone would be _him _alone. If only I knew what dilemma this secret would bring me, I could've flagged to the world that very moment that I am… what I am. Yet I didn't, so I was stuck to what I thought was safe.

Our own plane departed the airport. For hours, I cried in solitude.

So that was the point- the only point before my years as a teacher that you need to know. Should you wonder what happened during the years in between those points in my line- I mean, life, and my entrance to the University, I believe you should stick to the idea that nothing relevant really happened. I studied well in Seoul, all the while keeping my secret, and thinking of the sole person who had my heart beating (faster), so that I may, at least, finally get in touch with one of my greatest dreams- Tokyo University. If I'll never find the happiness in love, maybe I'll see the satisfaction in my job.

With such mentalities, I managed to get in the school of my dreams as a Biology professor. I can never tell you how I felt then. I tried to prepare for that first day of the school year, yet the surprises came, very much unexpectedly, but of course... that's why they're called surprises, that all of my preparations came in useless. Now, let me begin the next segment.

Classes that day were scheduled to start at exactly 7:30. It was my first time, so I decided to come at 6:45, just a bit earlier. I made my way through the corridors, trying to smile at everyone I see. Some replied with greetings, others with smiles, still others, with odd looks, as though asking, _Who on Earth are you?_

I had to ignore those. I needed all the confidence I could manage that day. Before I even finished with this thought, I found myself already standing outside faculty room 2-A, which was supposed to be the office of Math and Natural Sciences teachers. I straightened my shirt and made sure that my collar was neat, with a smile on my face, I opened the door. I was, well, surprised with what I saw. The traditional medium-sized room, somehow crowded by small tables, was still empty, except from one soul sitting on one of the desks labeled this way: Matsukaze Tenma, Geometry Professor. He was busy writing when I came, so I greeted him.

"Good morning, sir…"

With that, he looked up.

Crap.

I know that face. I know those eyes. I know those lips. I know that aura. Those features were that of my first-and-only love… the one I thought I'd never find again.

"Oh... Mr. Tsurugi, right? Good morning, too. Your table is that one beside the window. Please, do make yourself comfortable." said the Matsukaze guy, whom I instantly assumed as a mere look. Alike of my love just to stop myself from doing stupid stuff.

I took my seat, thanked him, and quickly left the room, as I found his company quite uncomfortable. Outside, I had to wait for 7:30 to come.

That was the beginning. Soon, I was having my classes- mind you, flawlessly. I had no problems. I had prepared for this when I was in Seoul. Unfortunately, it needs not be proven that there really are things that we can't prepare for; among them memories came back. It's a postulate.

It has been 2 weeks since I began teaching. I needed to find a dormitory. That'll be a lot cheaper than staying in the hotel where I check in every night. I didn't know any, so I walked around the perimeter of the campus looking for one. Fortunately, one of my students saw me, and suggested a certain dormitory they simply call deijji house_. _I thanked him, and then went searching for that dormitory.

I found it just one street away from the campus' east gate. It was reasonably large, painted with white and green as motif. The lobby had a uniquely Japanese atmosphere, with Japanese figurines and paintings and the sweet aroma of burning incense at the corner. I went inside and inquired at their reception room. A lady in a traditional kimono greeted me there.

"Kon'nichiwa!How may I help you?" she asked.

"Kon'nichiwa… Does this dormitory still have empty slots? I need one room, if you please, and I'm planning to rent it for the rest of this school year."

"Actually, sir, rooms here can accommodate two people. Right now, there is one empty slot, that being room 25, the same room occupied by Mr. Matsukaze Tenma. Would you like to take it?"

Tenma. Tenma. Tenma. The geometry professor. If I had any other choice, I wouldn't have taken it, but because I had none…

"Yes. I'd take it."

"Then that is settled. Please bring your things and follow me. I will be showing you to your new room."

We walked quite a distance from the room where we had our talk, until we reached room number 25. The girl in kimono knocked softly at the door.

"Mr. Matsukaze?...Sir?"

There was not a single reply, so she started to retrieve her extra key from a small bag, when...

"Yes?... Mr. Tsurugi! What has brought you here?" he asked as he approached. He was wearing a dark brown shirt and a pair of khaki pants. Honestly, he looked so fine, too fine that it was some sort of weakening exercise to simply look at him. I remembered that day on the airport again, and reminded myself that he is not the same guy.

"Well, sir, you seem to be well acquainted. That would be fine, as I've come here to inform you that from now on, you'd be sharing your room with Mr. Tsurugi."

Tenma smiled, and stared at me for a while. I blushed slightly, yet I managed to smile back.

"That'll be fine. Come, Tsurugi, and I'll help you unpack."

The girl in kimono, thanked us both and left. Tenma opened the door with his key, then we both went in. He showed me, first, all the features of that room; the bed, the small bathroom, the closets, and the kitchen. After the mini tour, I had to thank him for all his help.

"Thank you, Matsukaze." I said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, I won't accept that gratitude of yours… not unless you start calling me by my first name, Tenma, and not Matsukaze or Mr, so I wouldn't have to call you Mr." he said in a tone I didn't know how to place. He extended his right hand to mine.

"Well then, nice meeting you, Tenma. Tsurugi; you can call me Tsurugi." I said as I shook his hand.

He was about to let go when I stopped him, and asked, "Now, will you accept my 'thank you?'"

We both laughed. Afterwards, we had to attend to our own business matters, leaving the room empty.

That was how my friendship with Tenma began. Yes, we did become friends. Just friends until one afternoon, when he mentioned something as we were walking to our room together. While I told him stories about my trips in Germany, he suddenly interrupted.

"Tsurugi, you know what? You resemble someone I saw in an airport in France. I didn't know him, though. I just remembered…" he said as he once again unlocked the door.

I stopped. I took me seconds to finally understand what was happening. I stepped into the room looking pale. I didn't know what to do, or to say. Then, suddenly, the words came out of my lips.

"I was that guy. Tenma, I was the one you saw in France. Martinique Aéroport, right? I remember seeing you there, too… on a plane to Montana? Did I get things right?"

Tenma, who was then fixing his things on his bed, looked up in amazement.

"Wow. Haha… yes, you got them right.", he said, the laugh now ceasing to a smile.

He then started stories about his trips to Montana, his studies there, the mountains, and the people he met.

You might remember me saying that my first meeting with Tenma made my heart beat faster. Ironically, when I learned that the guy (my love) was indeed Tenma, my heart didn't beat that fast. To think, I believe it has stopped beating altogether. Now I know my life is not a tangent line to his circle. I still have the chance, even though I know that taking that chance may come as difficult as making a regular convex decagon.

_One day_- okay, I know that sounds like a fairytale thing, but I prefer to use it, to think that what happened in this day was really something like a fairytale… I mean, I never wanted to believe- just as I had finished my last class, I returned to the faculty room. The room was surprisingly quiet, unlike the usual afternoons when the room would be filled with dance teacher jokes and the others laughing.

I pulled the door open and found Tenma asleep on his desk. That was pretty normal. The part, meanwhile, that I didn't want to believe was that beside him, holding his hand while also asleep, with his head on Tenma's shoulder, was a tall, gray haired and pale skinned man. It was Shindou Takuto, the Agriculture professor. Need I continue about this? In an instant, I found myself in our room, crying, feeling as if I were in that airplane again, feeling hopeless. Perhaps, the chance was not just a regular convex decagon-perhaps it was an icosagon. I'm sorry I could not emphasize this. I was too deeply hurt.

Since then, my teaching and my hopes have become, well, something like perpendicular lines- my teaching horizontal, my love, down. I must repeat. I was pained; just some weeks ago, I thought I had finally come to happiness, now, all of those prospects are gone. I focused myself on teaching, and I did quite well, but never did I have that sort of inspiration that I had before.

Then, one morning, as I was checking some exam papers in our room at the deijji, Tenma came in. He approached me, to ask something, I suppose. We seldom talk or spend time together from the time I learned about his affair with Shindou-san. When he was finally there, sitting beside me, he did not query. Rather, he took my hand, letting my pen fall into my lap. He looked at me straight in the eye, and so did I, raising my right eyebrow to show that I simply can't understand. He did nothing but look, but I understood every word.

"But how about Shindou-san?"

Again, he did nothing to respond but stare. I knew fully well what he meant. I squeezed his hand lightly and smiled. That's something he perfectly understood as well.

The next day, we – I mean he and I- were back to normal. My work and my emotions were back to parallelism, the line of my happiness and contentment being the transversal that proves it. One thing, though. Shindou has formally resigned from the University. As a replacement, a new teacher, Ms. Sorano Aoi, came. I didn't notice her that much. She was shy, and seldom did she mingle with the people around her.

Now, I am coming to the main conflict of my story, the one caused by the secret I kept, and chose to share only to one special man. As I've said, Sorano was shy, yet she was sweet. She was quiet, yet she was smart, and quite pretty too. Sad to say, she's Tenma's ideal girl brought to life. He was the man I loved. Definitely, I know what he likes.

No one had to tell me he was falling for her. I see that in every glance, in every smile, and in every small conversation they shared. It's painful, yes, just the thought of it, so I decided to set my beloved free. You see, I don't want myself hurt, but I prefer the pain than to let my loved one have it.

It was the mid- March then- it was actually just yesterday, a lovely spring afternoon, that I went to the faculty room to talk with Ms. Sorano. She was there, fortunately, alone. I walked right in front of her table, and started to talk to her.

"Uhm, Aoi, may I have a word with you, please?" I began.

"Sure. What's this about?"

"Aoi, I'm going to tell you everything straight…"

With that, I began to tell her everything that I have just told you, from my first meeting with Tenma, up to Tenma's hidden desire for her.

With everything I told her, all Sorano gave in reply was a bewildered look.

"Aoi, I know it's confusing. Then again, my point in telling you everything is that I'm giving up. Tenma's staying with you. I know he loves you. I don't know if you love him too, but for goodness's sake, please, do take care of him. I love him. Yet he does loves not me, but you..."

Silence. Unbearably deafening silence.

"…No longer I, that is."

I was about to say goodbye and walk out of the room, but Sorano stood up and stopped me.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, no…"

The emotion in her eyes surprised me. I thought she was in tears because she was touched by my story, or something just to that light, yet, what she told me next was entirely different.

"Tsurugi, please… don't give him up to me. First, he's not yours. How could you simply give him away? He's not yours to give, Tsurugi. Besides, it's not Tenma I love; it's you! I came closer to Tenma, not because I love him, but because I had hopes that Tenma could help me be the girl you'll like. I fell for you, not knowing that you are in love with him…"

That time, I didn't know what to do, so I finished that conversation by leaving the room. If only she knew before, she wouldn't have fallen for me. Then maybe things would be much better. Yet it is too late. Now, I can't find the proper direction to which my plane of life would extend.

It's amazing how two different things could simply meet at one point, forming unpredictable things that wouldn't otherwise be formed. Just like intersecting lines. Lines of diverse origin, slope, length, set of points, rays and segments, but meet at a single point, forming adjacent linear pairs and opposite vertical angles whose measures one may never know. Each line defines and characterizes the other. So it does in intersecting planes. Geometry intersected with my life… that is, through a point I will never forget.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: How you probably see all the fic is wrote in Tsurugi's POV cuz I wanted that so. And, gosh, sorry guys but I'm laughing so hard! How could I come up with such a stupid idea to mix IE with GEOMETRY?!**

**That isn't me. And also thank Wikipedia and to my brother, for these lovely geometry lessons. That's like this, I also wanted to say another thingy.**

**Yeah, sorry again for being lazy with writing, now I talked to my good friend Yuki-san and you might expect a new update to our colab fic 'The Peasant's Tale' this week, and I will try to update soon my also other fic with Beta x Gamma 'Isolated Paths'.**

**That's about it, ahhh yeah, I'm also thinking to quit FFN. What should I do, ****nee?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See ya soon!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
